sueño
by Mitsue
Summary: Eh solo es un intento de fics despues de estar 6 meses sin escribir, ajajj espero les guste...Pero mejorare


Hi hi antes que nada quiero decir que esta historia magnifica que es TRC no me pertenece, solo son deseos de una fans que dice: que quizás TRC en el futuro se convierta en una de las parábolas de amor mas linda de la historia (por lo menos para mi xD)…. Para los que dicen que es saikano, bueno esa es la historia de amor mas triste diría yo

Esta historia mas o menos para explicar no tiene relación con lo que va del manga ni del anime, digamos que es paralela.

El sueño

Lejos de la batalla, de los diferentes mundos y quizás de la vida misma, se esconde en un sueño el amor verdadero.

En el mundo de Klast (el mundo de las melodías) se encuentra un chico con mirada triste cuyo nombre es Syaoran. Cuando encuentra una pluma que ayudara a recobrar los recuerdos de la princesa Sakura, Mokona deja de mostrar sus más de 100 habilidades, de desaparecer la eterna sonrisa de Fye y los murmullos de Kurogane. Llega la hora de dormir para todo el mundo, pero este chico no lo hace, será a propósito o quizás no quiere perderse en un sueño que lo haga recordar momentos tristes.

Después de una dura y gran batalla contra unos guerreros fantasmas, de ver otra vez que su princesa no lo recuerda. Auto convenciéndose de que primero esta la felicidad de su princesa y eso si es amor verdadero, llega la hora en la que se encuentra solo en un rincón de la habitación, esta vez el cansancio fue mayor, sus ojos se cerraban solos y la luna lo llamaba a tomar una siesta placentera.

--Syaoran…Feliz cumpleaños! (anunciaba una chica hermosa y de tierna sonrisa, sakura)

--Eh…muchas gracias princesa…

--que no me digas así, yo soy Sakura (acercándose a él peligrosamente, provocando el sonrojo del chico)

--Claro Sa..Sakura…

--Mucho mejor (le toma las manos tiernamente, mas colorado esta el chico), bueno hoy quiero que pases tus 20 años junto conmigo, digo quiero decir que pases este y los otros para siempre conmigo…

--Pero claro siempre seré tú amigo…

--No yo quiero decir este..Bueno….

--Sakura….! (quien mas que el hermano interrúmpelo todo). Vamos tienes que ir a clases de literatura con Yukito.

--Esta bien hermano -- --(). Este bueno nos vemos después…Syaoran me extrañaras?

--EH!...Claro (avergonzado), ósea digo bueno yo este…debo irme Sa..Sakura.

--Hasta luego…mi querido Syaoran (alcanzo a decir pero el chico ya se había marchado)

Pensamientos Syaoran

"Esto va mas allá de lo que puedo controlar, este sentimiento me supera…Sus ojos, su cabello, su inmensa ternura me llena por completo. Pero esto es mas que cariño por la princesa yo la amo."

--Syaoran… (Despertando del trance momentáneo)

--Yukito…que pasa?

--Nada no te preocupes quiero decirte algo muy importante…

--Vamos de que trata

--Bueno el hermano de sakura me ha dicho que "eres el indicado", hasta que por fin lo acepto.

-- eh?... (Bueno es Syaoran es muy lento en esto) indicado para que?

--Para Sakura, tú la amas y ella a ti desde siempre, ya es tiempo que de frutos ese amor.

--que? Demo eh bueno yo…este lo que pasa es bueno….

--(le da un golpe en la espalda suave pero fuerte xD), vamos ve por ella.

Ni en sus mejores sueños Syaoran espero algo así, era tanta la felicidad ya no le importaba el hecho de que no recordaba su pasado antes de estar con su padre, ni la idea de que era plebeyo, solo quería decirle a Su princesa lo mucho que la amaba y mirarla a los ojos quizás eternamente y perderse en su mirada que lo llenaba de paz infinita.

Esa misma noche se realizaría un baile de bienvenida a los reyes de un País lejano.

Sakura esperaba en el centro de la pista bella y tierna como siempre, él se acercaba paso a paso contando cada segundo. Su corazón latía más y más.

--Sakura quieres bailar conmigo? (sonrojado a mas no poder)

--. Emoticones los solucionan todo… (Acepta el brazo receptor de su pareja y se internan en un mundo de dulces melodías acompañadas de miradas deseosas de amor)

En un momento decidieron tomar un poco de fresco en las afueras del castillo, bajo un árbol de Sakura acompañados por la dulce canción del viento y una Luna invitándolos a permanecer juntos.

Syaoran mira hacia el cielo y descubre que mas allá, mas allá no hay nada porque las cosas que a uno lo pueden hacer feliz completamente están ahí a su alrededor, en la piedra que tropieza en tu camino, en la sonrisa de un vecino, en los detalles que no tomamos en cuenta y esos detalles te muestran el amor tan inmenso, ese amor que lleva hacer todo lo casi imposible por esa persona, ese es un amor que tanto tiempo Syaoran le tuvo oculto a su princesa.

--Syaoran… (Mirando tímidamente a su acompañante)

--Dime…

--Te amo

El corazón se detuvo, los ojos le brillaban, perdió la voz, temblaba de pies a cabeza. Su cabeza estaba entre los recuerdos y el este presente tan maravilloso.

--Te amo desde pequeña, eh querido decirte esto hace mucho…

--Sa sakura…Sabes que en el tiempo donde buscamos las plumas de tus recuerdos, sufrí bastante por que no te acordabas de mi, pero además me di cuenta de algo que me devolvió las ganas de vivir por ti.

Si la felicidad tuya es la mía, entonces eso solo pasa cuando quieres a una persona de verdad y yo a ti no te quiero…Yo te amo mas que lo podría soportar incluso, mi corazón se desespera si te pasa algo, mi mente se nubla al ver tú carita triste, mis ojos no existen si no tiene el reflejo de los tuyos y como dicen alguien por ahí "las casualidades no existen" y yo te amo porque nací destinado para esto, mi vida es y será para estar contigo, aunque tuviera que pasar por dolores que podrían llamarse insostenibles para el alma yo lo haría mil veces con estar a tú lado y verte feliz.

Sakura perpleja miraba a su amado Syaoran, en su rostro corrían lágrimas de felicidad, esa felicidad más allá de la misma. Cuando hablas de esto, solo te refieres a la felicidad del otro será la tuya. La chica de miraba feliz toma las manos de su amado las acerca al pecho del y en ese lapso de fusión de amor, nace del cielo el baile del tiempo.

Todo oscurece solo queda el Árbol de sakura, Syaoran y Su princesa en un momento tan calido como lo es sentir la brisa del viento rozar tu cara suavemente como los pétalos de una rosa.

--Sakura…

Syaoran siente como los ojos reciben la luz y una dulce voz lo llama desde un lugar lejano.

--Syaoran-kun…

Silencio total, se levanta rápidamente y era cierto ella estaba ahí, pero le decía Syaoran-kun, no estaba en su mundo, no la tenia abrazada, no le había dicho que la amaba.

--Princesa sakura (concluyo…evitando la mirada enternecedora de la chica)

--Syaoran-kun llámame sakura como recién…

--que?... (Colapso total, vergüenza al mil )

La princesa solo otorgo una sonrisa que hizo que Syaoran recordara "La felicidad más allá de la felicidad misma, es la felicidad de la persona que amas"

Al otro lado de la puerta un Fye serio proporcionaba un "Syaoran es mas fuerte de lo que imagine en un principio, posee un arma mas poderosa que la tuya Kurogane y mi magia. El amor es a veces un arma de doble filo de la cual puedes esperar cualquier cosa, incluso un sacrificio, debemos proteger la vida del"

Kurogane en un suspiro afirmo con la cabeza y claro no podía faltar Mokona y su "que lindos se ven sakura y syaoran"

--Syaoran-kun me agrado vigilar tu sueño, ver tu tranquilidad hoy me hizo sentir que ese vació que tengo en mis recuerdos se llenaban por un momento…

--Princesa…usted…recordó algo?

--Si (el corazón del muchacho se murió de lo acelerado que estaba)…Esa persona que no puedo recordar es la que mueve los hilos de mi vida y es raro por qué no recordar a lo más importante de mi corazón…

"los sentimientos del corazón no son controlados por el tiempo, las alas con las que se mueven son mas poderosas que cualquier fuerza que se oponga. Solo el mismo corazón dará esas respuestas…" (KarU)

Ne Es fue mi momento sentimental, oye es que díganme lo contrario no es una linda historia de amor, Vamos por el final Feliz Clamp porfa!!!!!

Desde ya gracias si leen ese disparo de inspiración después de mas de 6 meses sin escribir .….Nos vemos y Aguante TRC. Syaoran en verdad deseo que seas feliz te lo mereces pq estoy casi segura que Sakura a pesar de no recordarte del pasado te ama del presente naaaaaaaa quiero llorar, me muero con esta gran historia de Clamp


End file.
